Rosemary Rose
by Emelinee
Summary: Ever feel like you're being stared at? Well, here's a little piece of the stalker's view. Then again, it could just be a lovesick boy staring at his fiancetobe. You'll never know until you read... JPLE Beware: it's randomRosemary Rose by the Kinks


"Rosemary Rose" By: BobDole77 

_Rosemary rose,  
_

I sighed. I couldn't help but stare at her. She was so entrancing. Her face, her laugh, her smile, her _hair_. Everything about her, just, entrances me. I just wish I could go over there and hold her, have her hold me—something! This wait is killing me. Oh, and we haven't even started class, yet. Good, it gives me more time to stare at… her.

_Nature sure gave you such a beautiful nose.  
_

I sighed for what seemed like the millionth time, just staring at her beautiful complexion, her face… that nose. It was cute and button like, but not to smushed down. It fit her face perfectly, like she would in my arms. But what am I kidding. I am not worthy enough to hold her, let alone look at her, or even blow her, most beautiful, nose.

'_though you're not beautiful as someone would know,  
_

I'm glad that I am the only one who requests to blow your nose. I wouldn't be able to stand it if someone else had happened to stumble upon your beauty, persay. Because you're mine. Although you might think that I'm some egotistical, know-it-all, think-I-can-rule-the-school-cuz-my-pop's-rich type, I'm really just as caring and down right sensitive as anyone can be. (Hey, even my best mate's like that). But whom am I kidding. You'll never see past this layer, this mask.

_That rosemary rose,  
_

**Rosemary Rose**… oh my dear flower. You are as perfect as the grass that grows itself. You outshine every star… and breeze past all of those inferior clouds. Your smile glows radiantly like the sun that falls upon your golden locks, shining far brighter than the sun itself. Oh, Rosemary. I wish I was yours.

_Has eyes of blue,  
_

But don't worry, Rosemary. I have you in my hand. Along with your eyes, oh those beautiful eyes. Those beautiful, dazzling green eyes. Whenever you look at me or you glare at me and when I get into the most trouble I've ever gotten into, all because of you, I melt. That's right. All because of you, my body has turned into liquid, melting my mouth away, so I do not have the capability to talk to you, or even look at you. When I do say something, I don't even know what I'm saying, because my brain has melted away along with my eyes and my mouth. But my ears are there, listening to ever single thing you say.

_And someone is treasuring a picture of you,  
_

And when you're done berating me, or whatever you are doing at the time, I run back to my dorm and rush to my bed. And there, always waiting for me, is the picture of you, whom I am always waiting for. She smiles at me. It's you! I couldn't believe the first time she did that. I actually hugged Sirius when he pulled out that beautiful picture you (which sits on my nightstand) after he had nicked it from your dorm when he was with his then girlfriend, your best friend Maraluise. I promise you, Rosemary, that I stare at that picture every night.

_Taken on a holiday when you were just three,  
_

I overheard you talking about the trip your parents had taken you when you were just three. I was jealous. I didn't know you then. But rest assured, we would have gone on the best pre-paid vacation this side of the Pacific has ever seen!

_My sweet rosemary._

**Rosemary Rose**… the ocean is blue for such a tender young rose. And all that I do, I cannot get you to know. That I love you so. Oh Rosemary Rose, I wish I had been on that trip with you, my sweet Rosemary.

_You look nothing like a child,  
_

You're such a pretty lady! I wish I could just sing a song and you'd sing along and we'd be one happy couple! I'm amazed. I remember our First Year. I had thought of you like the most annoying little brat to walk the face of the earth. But look where I am now. I'm nothing but a lovesick lil staggy wif nowhew to go. I need you! Here I am, in… what class is this? I'm not even sure. Oh, wait, it's Charms because you're paying rapt attention to the professor (and not me…). I would know. And from First Year, you've turned into such a beautiful young woman… so divine… so—

_Yet you're such a little baby.  
_

And yet you work wonders on me. Like parents to their own children, I want to take care of you. I want to hold you, cuddle you, kiss you, and love you. What am I kidding? If I were your old pap, you'd think of me as nothin' but an old fart. Here, I actually _have_ a chance—tall, dark, and handsome. And young. So, hey! Look at me while you can!

_Chewing on your liquorish gum, and cigarettes.  
_

And better yet. I have another deal for you. If you want me, I'll give you anything you want. I'll give you sweets. I'll give you roses. I'll give you peppered mints. I'll give you a gourmet dinner for two _every_ night. I'll do anything you want. Honestly, I'll you have to do is look toward me _without_ loathing. Then maybe I'll be happy. Heck yes I'll be happy! It'll be a second birthday for me (or a pre-wedding day!). Hoenstly, Rosemary. Give a chance!

_Rosemary rose,  
_

**Rosemary rose**… I'll love you forever and another day more. I'll give you a hug and kiss every day. I'll… er… I'll save you. I am your knight, here for you. I will wear broad armour on a brilliant white stallion, with a sword and shield. Nevermind the shield. I won't be needed one of those unless you're worried about me. And then I'll do whatever it is that you want me to. Like carry a shield. Nonetheless… Oh Rosemary, I wish I was your night in shining armour.

_Carefully sewing on your buttons and bows.  
_

You're nimble fingers will touch me, and mine yours. Ah, sweet rosemary. You're talents are endless. You're love extends to even the most insignificant little twit. And I still love you. But hey, maybe you can knit me a sweater or… some pants? But, sure, I'll wear it. Even if it said "Rosemary Rose is the most beautiful creation on the planet and she is my queen" on the back. Or "I'm with Him." Nevermind. That was stupid. It could say, "I'm a big fat idiot, madly in love with Rosemary Rose." Yeah, that'll work.

_Hoping that someone will be wanting to know,  
_

And let me tell you. Everyone will be talking about you, because everyone knows you. You're Miss. Popular! Hello? Everyone wants to be you, and every guy wants to be with you. I'm first on the list, though, right? And everyone, from miles around, will want to know who I am madly in love with. You.

_Of Rosemary Rose_.

**My Rosemary Rose**…That's you. My rose. My love. My Rosemary. If only you would know. That I am desperately in love with you. If only you would know that I—

"Potter!" a stern voice has interrupted my train of thought.

I glance around, noticing that all the attention has now resided on me, instead of the good ol'e Professor, and I am residing my attention, currently, on you. Hmm… How embarrassing for you. Of course, I love that shade of red on you. It is, by far, your color. I mean if you had every—

"Potter?" the stern voice came again.

Oops. I must keep my thought on that dirty, rotten, little—

"Yes, Professor?" I responded cordially.

It's not that obvious… is it?

"Miss Evans needs to tell you something," he tells me.

She does?

"She does?" I'm speechless. Evans actually wants to talk to… me? Maybe she has the wrong Potter. Maybe…

"Yes," she says, coming up to me in the back of the room. I look at my friends, excited about this new occurrence. But they aren't there. Hmm. Oh, well. "James…" she says suavely. "I just wanted to tell you that I lov—"

"POTTER!"

I jerk my head up.

The whole class is looking at me.

Oops. Did I stare?

_You look nothing like a child,  
Yet you're such a little baby.  
Chewing on your liquorish gum, and cigarettes.  
Rosemary rose, _

Carefully sewing on your buttons and bows.  
Hoping that someone will be wanting to know,  
Of rosemary rose.

Review… NOW! Any song requests? If you haven't read my Beatles one, then read it! I like it. Well, cuz I wrote it. But if you want me to do any special songs, then just tell me! I need ideas!


End file.
